The Uzumaki Family
by angelicwings1
Summary: The everyday life of narusaku family just being themselves
1. Chapter 1 prank going wrong

**Scene 1**

Everyone gathered around to witness the hokage speech about the new era. Sakura was at the hospital attending to her patient, she was trying to finish as much as possible to attend the meeting. She was busy looking at some files when one of the nurses barge in her office with urgent news.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" she said

"What is it mika?" she asks curiously, the girl by the name of mika took a deep breath and sighs

"Its Tohru and shinachiku." she said panicking, sakura gave her a blank stare before she screams, everyone from the hospital could hear her, and even the people passing by were scared.

Mika looked at a very pissed sakura; she walked calmly putting strength in her walk, making the ground crack. ~oh god I hope there gonna be alright~ she thought watching sakura walk out the door

**Scene 2**

Tohru and shinachiku were writing stuff on the Hokage Mountain, well mainly tohru while shinachiku was scared. "I don't think we should do this tohru." he said making him look at his little brother.

"Why are you being a coward chiku, this will be the biggest prank in the world." he said

"But what if mom finds out about this?" he said a little worried

"She won't know, because I made sure she was busy. Besides you said you would do this with me, don't you want to see dad's reaction?" he asks

shinachku was thinking about it, his inner self was screaming to see the out come but he had a bad feeling something was gonna happen.

"here, take this noodle string and out it on dad's, make sure the kunai is holding it." he said smirking, shinachiku look at his brother before giving the uzamaki smirk showing that he gives up. While they were busy writing and painting pervy-sage face, someone snuck behind them.

"You know you should paint his lips redder and give him a little blush, so everyone will know how perverted he was." he said making them stop and turn around slowly

Shinachiku look at his dad with guilt while Tohru drop one of his paint making it hit konohamaru "why you little brat, wait till you get down here." he said pissed

"DAD!" they both said

"Tohru, shinachiku, shouldn't you guys be in school." he said putting on a strict face

"Well, the thing is we wanted to hear your speech so we came up here." said tohru making chiku face palm his face ~that idiot, what kind of excuse is that. Theirs no way dad will by that~ he thought

"really." he said looking at them tensely before asking for tohru paint, Tohru sadly gives it to him pouting that his prank was ruined, when suddenly naruto look at the monument and spray something on the third hokage face.

"This my boy, is how you do It." he said spraying some more stuff surprising both of his son. He turn around and saw them gaping at him then he said "are you guys just gonna stand there or help me finish this." he said making them smile and continue their master piece

**Scene 3**

Konohamaru couldn't believe that naruto was helping them. He wanted to yell at him for being an idiot but restrain himself; KAkashi and iruka-sensei walk towards him wondering what all the commotion was about. When they saw a sight that almost made them gulp, their standing to your right was none other than sakura with an era that can kill. Everyone backed up a few steps scared that the rock she was holding would hit them.

Sakura on the other hand watched the whole thing, she thought naruto would put some sense into them but she should have known not to put her faith into naruto-no-baka.

breathing she glared at them sending her death glare, kakashi seeing sakura was about to throw the big rock went to hold her, but she kept moving foreword.

"Sakura lets talk about this, huh." he said but she ignored him and continued

"Sakura, don't kill the seventh." tsunade said bored and drunk

sakura ignored all of them and said the words that made Tohru piss on himself "NARUTOO!" she said making the boys stop what they were doing and naruto dropping his paint. Konohamaru moved away thinking it wont hit him this time, but he was wrong. I guess fate had it out for him because the next thing you know three can of paint fell on his head, giving him a bump.

"Sakura-chan, it's not what it looks like." he tried to explain but before you know it sakura throw the large rock which was heading straight to him. panicking he quickly tried to move out the way but the rock was so fast, he successfully dodge the rock sighing with relief but that was soon cut short when his rope broke, making him fall.

Everyone watch as the hokage fell on his head, sakura being one of them quickly ran to him worried about him. "Naruto-kun" she said grabbing his shoulder and shaking it roughly "naruto you baka, wake up." she said shaking him even harder

"sa..sakura." he said softly touching her hand making her stop moving him, he opened his eyes and watches her with half tears and then he reached and whipped it away. Smiling lovingly at her "I'm alright sakura-chan you don't have to cry." he said making her smile

Tohru and shinachku watch as their parents become affectionate in public, they knew their mom could be a devil at times and they did not want to be around when she focus her attention on them. taping shinachiku Tohru told him to follow him before their mom sees them. As soon as they were gonna move sakura said in a deadly voice "take one step you two and I will make sure you never eat Raman again." she said horrifying Tohru and shinachiku.

After she said that sakura smiles lovingly at naruto and said "now that your fine, I can finally punish all of you." she said

"NANI!" they said together

**Scene 4 **

It was night time when sakura decided to punish the boys, she made sure they didn't eat anything, the only one who got to eat was kasumi their five month old daughter.

"sakura-chan is so mean, I can't believe I'm doing this." he said while cleaning the statue in his boxers. "What did you say naruto." she yelled from below

"Nothing sakura-chan." he said scared

"Tohru!,shinachiku! I don't see you working." she yelled while bouncing kasumi on her lap

chiku grab the bucket full of water while Tohru helped clean with the rag, while he was coming he accidently trip making the cold water fall on Tohru and Naruto. Naruto screamed while Tohru yelled " CHIKU YOU BAKA!"

While all this was going on sakura was smiling at kasumi who didn't know what was going on "your brothers are so funny, Desu ne?" she said to her making kasumi giggle happily while smiling


	2. Chapter 2uzumaki blues

Sakura was in the kitchen making breakfast when naruto walks in, sneezing "achoo!" he said

"sakura-chan, I think I'm…achoo!" he replied, sakura looks at him before putting her hand on her hips

"Naruto how many times do I have to tell you to go to bed?"

"But sakura-chan, I'm tired of staying in bed, its so boring." he said pouting, but sakura didn't by it at all. holding his hand she drag him back to bed and kiss his forehead "now naruto, if you get out one more time, I will make sure sai reads you a boring documentary of the first hokage." she said knowing how much naruto hates when sai talks about books. She watch as his expression turn from content to horrifying. Smiling she walk by the door, but before she leave she told him that she will come and check on him soon.

Happy she walk to shina room to see how he's doing, she felt a little bit guilty that she made them clean the monument with their boxers on, but she knew they deserve it. knocking she entered the room and saw her youngest son laying down while reading a medic book. When he saw his mom he turn around and tried to hide the book, but sakura had already saw it. Sighing she walk to his bed and sat down "shina, I know you're interested in the medical field, but your health is more important right now." she said looking at him with love

"I know mom, but I'm tired of laying here, I want to go to the hospital and practice with you." he said sadly

"you will sweetie, but when you get better." shinachiku sneeze and then smile at his mom before hugging her, she hugs him back and got up saying "now if you excuse me, I have to go see your bro-." she never got to finish her sentence before they heard a loud noise coming from tohru's room.

Elsewhere, we see a young girl with short light blue hair standing on a branch watching the oldest uzamaki son sleeping. Smirking to her self she silently opens his window and jumps in while screaming, "TOHRU-KUN!" she said jumping on his bed making him scream while falling. Tohru in his blue pajamas glare at his team mate, "jeesh Rei, how many time are you going to keep doing this?" he said standing up

"Meow Rei here to wake you up." she said joyfully, blushing when she watch him pull his shirt down. ~omg! I just saw tohru abs~ she squeal in her head

Tohru finally putting his shirt down sneezed than he watches as rei start daydreaming again and blood coming out of her nose. Sighing he grab one of his tissues and walk towards her, with her still oblivious to what tohru's doing, when he reach next to her, he touch her hand making her turn completely red, enough to make her faint in his arm. Concern he was about to wake her up when sakura opens the door. "Tohru whats all th-"she said blinking twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Tohru felt like time froze for a minute, like a lonely breeze just appeared out of know where, with sakura watching him holding an unconscious rei while one of his hands on her chest. Covering her eyes with her hair, she tightens her gloves, seeing this tohru look at rei and gulp "m-m-mom, its not what it looks like." he tried to say before sakura said "Shannaro!" creating a whole next to where tohru was just standing.

"Mom its not what it looks like, I swear." he said while dodging another attack

"I can't believe you would take advantage of Rei, tohru, your just like your father." she said before attacking him again, destroying half of the room

Tohru look at rei in his arm and shook her to wake up, but she kept mumbling something about tohru kiss which made sakura angry even more, sighing he ran across the hall to hide, when he found a good place he puts rei down and gulp ~great because of rei I cant even take a nap~ he thought, almost sneezing. He look at rei and heard her mumble something about her being his wife ~this girl is crazy, if she thinks I will ever marry her, I mean she's no way compare to sarada~ he thought, thinking about the uchiha girl made him blush. Just when he was about to look for his mom he heard her voice " tohru I know you're their , come out right now." she said making him shake his head ~theirs no way I'm dying without confessing to sarada~ he thought before hearing noise to his side.

Turning around he saw the petite girl waking up, as soon as her red eyes look at him he sighs with relief. He was just about to lecture her when he heard his mom saying if he don't stop hiding she will burn all of his icha-icha-paradise books. Horrified he quickly grabs rei hand and walk from under the counter, making her mom smile. Just when sakura was about to say something, naruto and shinachiku interrupts them. "sakura-chan, whats going on?" he asks less energies, sakura ignores him and look at tohru, She was walked towards him ready to drag him back upstairs when rei jump in front of him and bow to sakura "okaasan please don't hurt tohru,meow. It was rei fault for waking him up." she said

Sakura looks at the petite girl and calm down, then she touch her shoulder and smile at her "its ok rei as long as your ok then its fine." she said

"Okaasan." she said with tears before hugging her

Tohru smile while shinachiku and naruto stood by the door looking confuse, "Tohru girlfriend is weird, I hope I don't get a crazy girl like okaasan and rei." he said making naruto sweat drop animatedly and tohru glaring at him before saying "SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU BRAT!"

Shina ignores him and clean his running nose with a tissue, soon follow by naruto and tohru rubbing their nose. Five minute later, everyone sat down and was about to eat when sakura sneezed, making them stare at her.

…..an Hour later, the whole house was in bed, with Rei taking care of them all, she puts a hot rag on sakura and naruto's forehead before walking out to wash the dishes. Smiling at her lovingly, naruto reaches for her hand.

"I guess we all end up getting sick." he said

"This is all your fault naruto!" she said turning towards him

"NANI!" he said

"If you didn't encourage them to vandalize the hokage monument, none of us would be sick." she said making him pout

"But sakura-chan." he said about to protest when she squeeze his hand and laugh, making him grin

"You're such an idiot."

"I'm your idiot." he said watching her close her eyes

"I love you, sakura-chan." he said making her smile in her sleep

While everything was going on a little girl was still sound asleep, dreaming about her playing with a fox toy that looks exactly like kurama.


	3. Chapter 3 Babysitting Hanami

Baby sitting Hanami

Summary: Tohru is put in charge of looking after shina and hanami while naruto and sakura go on a date. Now with hanami disappearance he will need help from his friends to look for her.

Sakura tiredly walk to the couch with a sleeping hanami and lay down, the thing is she was busier then ever, with the hospital bringing more people in and looking after hanami, she had no break. When naruto came home he saw sakura on the couch resting, walking to her he sat down and stretch his muscles "you ok sakura-chan?" he asks

"No naruto, I'm just tiered." she said before looking at his figure, she could tell he was on the same boat as her. She knew the hokage job must be stressing him out with the whole paper work and signing. ~figure much; naruto is not the type to sit in one place the whole day~ she thought

" you know, I almost escaped today." he said chuckling "I was so close to jump out the window when shikamaru stopped me and scowled me from trying to get out of work." he said

"Baka" she replied before getting up and handing the sleeping child to him, he watch as she went to the kitchen to make dinner than he thought of an idea. Getting up he followed her to the kitchen and said her name.

"Sakura-chan"

"Ne?"

"How about we go on a date?" he said

She stopped to look at him and pout "Naruto, you know we cant, I have to do the laundry and clean the house, because you know I wont be able to do it in the morning." she said

"But sakura-chan." he said

"Naruto, even if I agree to this, who would watch the kids?" she asks making him grin

"Tohru of course." he said, making sakura glare at him

"No"

"But tohru is responsible, he can take care of them." he said trying to make sakura understand

"Naruto if tohru can't even be on time for training, what made you think he can take care of hanami?" she said while tasting the food

"What if someone helps him, someone we know is very responsible." he said thinking

Sakura goes and grab a knife to cut the veggies, then she grabs the carrot and chop it "who do you have in mind?"

"Don't worry about it, I know just who." he said before adding "I'll be back, I'll see you at 8 O'clock." he said before poofing with hanami in his arm

"Baka, Naruto." she said before getting back to her task.

Elsewhere, naruto knocked on sasuke door waiting for him to open. When the door did open he was greated by a mini sasuke, with red hair and black eyes.

"Hey, Fugaku, how you been." he asks ruffling his hair, this made him upset

"I'm not a kid hokaga-sama."He said indifferently while fixing his yukata

"Ok fugaku, I'm sorry." he said

~man he sure act like sasuke~ he thought grinning. He walks in the house to see Karin vacuuming while sasuke practice with sarada in the backyard.

Karin seeing naruto greets him and calls sasuke, she offered to get him something but he refuses. Waiting he watch as sarada and sasuke walk in with scratches on their arm, ~the training must have been intense~ he thought

Sarada seeing the seventh hokage bow and was about to walk away when naruto stops her "Sarada" he said getting her attention

"I need a favor from you"

"What is it hokage-sama?" she asks, watching him twitch under her stare

"Can you baby-sit hanami for me." he said putting his hands together loud enough to make her surprise

Seeing the desperate look on his face she smile "sure, I wouldn't mind." she said before naruto grab her hands and thank her

Blushing a little, she quickly turns around and walk upstairs, fugaku snickered and was about to tease her when she sent him a death glare, stopping him from saying anything else.

Naruto after sighing turn to sasuke and smile asking if he would like to train with him for a while.

Later on that night, naruto poofed in their bed room almost giving her a heart attack "naruto, how many time do I have to tell you to use the door." she said

"Sorry sakura-chan, I was to excited for our date." he said scratching his head sheepishly

Ignoring him she search for something to wear "anyway, I found someone to watch over tohru and hanami." she said now putting the dress on the bed

"I ask rei to do it, after all she's already familiarize to our house." she said

"Eeh... About that…I kind of ask sarada to do It." he said putting the now awake hanami on the bed

"What!" she said "I can't tell her not to come, she's already on her way." she finished

"Neither can I, sarada already agrees." he said

"Well their both responsible so they'll figure it out." she said

A few minute later naruto walk downstairs and inform the kids that their going out and tohru was in charge.

"YES!" he said fist pomp, he turn to his brother and said "you hear that chiku, you have to listen to me now." he said gloating some more, shinachiku desperately look at his dad "otosan, you can't be serious…Right?" he said

"Don't worry shina, I ask sarada to watch over you three." he said making tohru look at his dad nervously

"W-w-Wait... Sarada is coming." he asks

"Yeah, she will be here in a while." he said making shina smirk ~this should be interesting

tohru was in his own little world, thinking about what him and sarada could be doing alone ~sarada coming to my house… is this a dream come true or what~ he thought before adding ~I need to change~ he thought, just when he was about to go upstairs the door bell ring

"I wonder who could that be." shina said heading to the door while smirking,

"W-w-wait chiku don't op-"he tried to say, but it was too late, before you knew it the door was open and someone walks in.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4 Babysitting Hanami Part 2

Baby sitting Hanami

Summary: Tohru is put in charge of looking after shina and hanami while naruto and sakura go on a date. Now with hanami disappearance he will need help from his friends to look for her.

When shinachiku opens the door, Rei walks in happily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he half screamed while pointing at her

"I invited her tohru." sakura said while coming down, wearing a beautiful black dress.

"Wow sakura-chan, you look amazing." naruto said walking to her and grab hanami

"Haihai! Okasan your so pretty." rei chipped in while tohru scream in the background "STOP CALLING HER THAT!"

Everyone ignored him, while shinachiku ask the question tohru wanted to ask "I thought uchiha was coming?" he said

"She is sweetie, but late on." she said grabbing her coat and kissing him, naruto hand hanami to rei and she happily takes her. She explained everything to her and naruto walk to tohru and puts his hand on his shoulder "this will be your mission tohru, show me that you can be responsible." he said making him smile

"I will make you proud father." he said emotionally

"tohru." naruto said

"Otosan" he said with tears

"Tohru" he said ruffling his head

"otos-"he half said when sakura grab naruto ears " that's enough you two, jeesh, lee and gai-sensai has rub off on you too." she said huffing before dragging naruto to the door.

"Why am I related to them again" shina said while face palming himself

"Have fun kids." he said

"Don't worry otosan I will make you proud, dattebae." he screamed making naruto grin and give him a thumbs up

"Lets go you baka!" she said before closing the door

After the grown ups left, tohru look at rei "you can go now rei, we don't want to trouble you." he said

"Your no trouble at all tohru-kun, besides okasan trust me to watch you guys and I can't disappoint her" she said

"You don't have to worry about that, I have this under control." he said trying to convince her to leave, but she refuses too.

Shinachiku sighs ~tohru is such an idiot, rei will never leave an opportunity like this~ he thought chuckling

He tried to drag her out the house but rei wouldn't budge, so he gave up. He asks shinachiku if he wants to train and he agreed now the two uzamaki boys are training while hanami excitedly watch. For a baby she was fascinated by their fight, she wanted to do it too. When rei puts her on the carpet she crawled around the place, she even uses some of kurama chakra to crawl on the wall. Rei not finding hanami next to her starts looking for her, while calling her name, at first she didn't hear anything, until she heard her squeal. Following her voice she saw hanami on the wall smiling at her. Scared she tried to get her down but she kept crawling somewhere else.

"Hanami, please come down. It's very dangerous up there." she said, but she ignored her, quickly rei went to get tohru and shinachiku. When they arrive they saw hanami close to the fan which was on.

"HANAMI!" they said before taking action, tohru use some of his chakra to walk on the wall, then he walk towards her. Hanami thinking he wants to play move further closer to the fan. Gulping rei and shinachiku tried to Cox her to grab her attention. They got her baby bottle with milk, but she didn't budge, then they grab her stuff animal, but she ignored it. Not knowing what to do they watch as tohru run towards her, to grab her. As soon as he was about too she fell, making them scream, quickly shina jump and caught her just in time, making hanami squeal with excitement.

Elsewhere, sakura and naruto were talking about the good old days when sakura turn towards him "do you think they will be ok?" she asks worried

"Don't worry sakura-chan, tohru gave us his word." he said smiling

"I don know naruto, what if something bad happens?" she said

"Nothing will happen sakura-chan, dattebae!" he said grabbing her hand making her smile

"By the way naruto, I hope your not planning to take me to eat Raman." she said

"You bet'cha, theirs a discount for couples." he said grinning

"Naruto!" she screamed about to give him a piece of her mind when he stops her

"I'm just kidding sakura-chan, besides it's a surprise. I can't really tell you." he said calming her down

"A surprise?" she said

"Yup, so just be patent." he said grinning

Meanwhile, the kids sigh with relief, they couldn't believe that hanami was using chakra control at such a young age, she even passed shina. Rei looking at hanami excitedly hug her "that was so cool hanami; I didn't know babies could do that until today. Kyaa! That means tohru and rei baby will be awesome too." she stated

Tohru quickly got up and took hanami from rei while frowning "that's not gonna happen rei." he said making her pout

Shina also got up and look at hanami who was smiling happily, ~she's definitely an uzamaki, hopefully she won't cause anymore trouble~ he thought before looking at the pair who were still arguing.

A few minute later, the kids sat down watching a movie with hanami on shina lap and tohru on the other side of shina, refusing to sit anywhere near rei. On the other hand rei was disappointed, but she didn't show it. Close to the ending of the movie, they heard the door bell; quickly tohru ran almost tripping to get to it. Rei looked confuse watching him excited before turning to shina asking him why he was so happy to get the door. Shina nervously look somewhere else, but rei glared at him with her red eyes "shina, whats going on here?" she asks

"T-T-the thing is r-rei." he tried to say, ~man why am I stuck in the middle of this~ he thought

As soon as shina was about to say it, they both heard tohru and a voice that sound familiar to rei, When the voice got closer rei turn around to see sarada standing there with a poker face. Getting up she walk towards her pouting before looking at tohru "what is she doing here." she half yelled

"Dad asked her to help me babysit hanami" he said happily oblivious to rei feelings

"Oh, I see." she said sadly before sitting back down

Tohru happily told sarada to sit on the other couch since it was crowded; they both sat down and talk ignoring the other two. Rei watching the distance between them getting closer decides to sit between them, irritating tohru. "What are you doing?" he asks

"I'm joining the conversation." she said smiling

~damn it, rei ruining my chance with sarada~ he thought, he look at sarada who looks a little irritated before turning back to rei and ask her to make them something to eat, rei was gonna interrupt when tohru grab sarada to show her his room. Shina watch rei frowning face and interrupts her thoughts "rei I'm starving, why don't we make something to eat." he said

They head to the kitchen and took something's out, shina watching rei mixing the eggs while talking to herself, didn't understand why rei would like his brother, he knew rei has a good heart and nice personality, not only that she's strong. People underestimate her because of the way she acts and sometimes says her name in third person, but when she's ready to fight she's a complete different person. He continues to watch her mixing the eggs roughly and spilling it on the floor while walking back and forth, hanami pouting that she couldn't help spilled her milk that shina had gave her, getting it on the floor next to shina. while shina was busy observing rei he saw her heading to the spilled eggs, quickly he puts rei down and step on the spilled milk "Rei watch out!" he said slipping making both rei and him fall, while the egg mix falls on top of them.

Rei scream was all shina could hear, before they fell. Hanami finally free crawled away happily; while shina open his eyes "are you ok rei?" he asks looking at her

Rei opening her eyes blush to see shina on top of her "I'm fine shina, but are you ok? The egg spilled all over your hair and clothes." she said worriedly

Shina grin "its ok, I was gonna take a shower anyway." he said, they were to busy talking that they didn't see tohru and sarada standing by the door looking at them. Sarada seeing them in that position was trying not to blush, but in the inside she felt envy ~ I wonder if tohru would do that to me~ she thought thinking about it, making her body heated up ~ no I can't think of that idiot that way~ she thought again

Tohru on the other hand felt something while watching them; he didn't know what it was so he quickly ignored it. Grinning the uzamaki grin he interrupted the two "me and sarada left for two minute and you guys are already all over each other." he said making shina quickly get of rei, while blushing. Rei on the other hand was mortified, she quickly got up and tried to defend herself "its not what it looks like tohru-kun,i-i-I just fell." she said

"its ok rei, besides you two make a good couple." he said making her upset, ~right, why would tohru care if I'm with someone else~ she thought before walking towards tohru ~Its not like he cares about me~ she claims now with tears, "TOHRU YOU BAKA!" she screams before running out the kitchen and straight to the door, shina shook his head and called his brother stupid before running after rei

"What did I do?" tohru asks looking at sarada, while this was going on; no one had notice hanami following rei.

Elsewhere, naruto blind fold sakura and lift her up, surprising her. She was about to make a remark when naruto told her not to say anything.

He transports them to the hokage monument, and drags her to a chair, and then he made her sit down and remove the blind fold.

"Naruto, this...This is amazing." she said looking around

"Thanks sakura-chan, i told you this would be special. I wanted the women I love to know how much I appreciate everything she's done for Me." he said making her smile

She looks around some more, the whole space was decorated with lights, there was a grill and a Jacuzzi, a small penthouse naruto was building without her knowing. A soft melody playing in the background and a beautiful box, wrapped with a pink and yellow bow.

"This time, I will cook for you." he said

"But you don't know how to cook baka." she said

"That's what you think." he said before heading to the grill to make something for them. When he was done he brought the food on the table and waited for her to try it, as soon as she took a bite she spit it out.

"Naruto this is terrible." she said drinking water, naruto sheepishly scratch his head and said "ino told me I got better in my cooking." he said pouting

~so ino was behind this huh~ she thought ~ I will get her for that~ inner sakura said before smiling at her husband "its ok naruto, let me do It." she said getting up, with naruto protesting.

"Quiet baka!" she said leaving no words to argue, after the whole dinner thing they dance and then drink wine. Naruto told her to change in the penthouse while he wait in the Jacuzzi, as soon as she entered she saw a massage table and naruto clone shirtless while smirking " come here sakura-chan." he said making her blush

She walks towards him and he helps her strip of her clothes, then he kissed her neck and lifts her up to put her on the table. "Naruto" she said in daze

"sshh..Sakura-chan, just enjoy" he said flipping her on the table, with her back towards him. He smirks per vertically and massages her body with his powerful hands, earning a moan from her.

"I see sakura-chan enjoying my surprise inside." he said in the Jacuzzi ~now is time for the next step~ he thought

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Chapter 5 naruto no Baka

naruto no Baka

Summary: Naruto gets the shock of his life

Naruto was sitting at lchiraku, gloomy not even touching his bowel full of ramen. Ayame and everyone else who's known the hokage was worried, Sasuke who was passing by saw naruto's condition decides to see whats going on.

"Dobe, whats your problem?" he said sitting down to look at him, when naruto didn't say anything he look at ayame who only shook her head implying she doesn't know either.

"S-s-sakura-chan…this has been going on for a while…but I didn't think it would come to this." he said making sasuke confuse

"What are you talking about dobe?" he said

"sakura-chan." he said this time looking at sasuke "she's pregnant!" he said

sasuke raised his eyebrow at naruto, ~that idiot, I thought it was something serious~ he thought before glaring at him "so that's why you look like lchiraku was closing down their ramen shop." he said almost face palming his face.

Pouting he looks at sasuke and then said "this is serious, after raising three kids, I don't even remember how to take care of a baby anymore." he said

~its official he is the most stupidest person in the world, isn't hanami still a child~ he thought before shaking his head and went back to naruto talking

"I mean you should have seen my reaction when I saw the little stick thing on the floor." he said

"Dobe, after having three kids you still don't remember the name of the thing girls use to determine if there pregnant or not." he said making him blink twice before sheepishly scratching his head.

"Ah yeah… I never really pay attention when baachan and sakura-chan talk about those stuff." he said

"Baka." sasuke said while getting up

"HEY TEME!." he screamed " what about my problem here" he said dropping the money on the table and grabbing his ramen, ayame tried to stop him from taking the bowel, but her dad stops her and tell her to let it go.

Sasuke turns to him he could tell naruto has been thinking about this a lot, you could see black stuff under his baggy eyes and his eyes looks darker then normal. Sighing he whispers baka under his breath before saying "you had no problem before naruto, I'm pretty sure you can do it again, after all you can do anything when you put your mind to it." he said making naruto smile giving that uzumaki grin.

"your right sasuke, I just have to act natural and support sakura-chan as much as possible, that's the uzumaki way." he said encouraging himself, smirking sasuke turn around and walk away leaving naruto to run back home, happier than ever.

The following weeks naruto kept his word, he was around sakura twenty- four- seven, at first sakura was enjoying it, but now she's irritated. Sitting down on the couch she watches as naruto kept asking her if she's ok, or if she needs something. "Naruto" she said stopping him from asking another question

"I'm fine, so sto-." she said not finishing when she ran to the bathroom to throw up, when she came back naruto offers to rub her shoulder and feet. Sighing she told him she's going to go meet up with ino and Karen. Worried naruto offers to tag along, but sakura punches him sending him flying against the wall.

Quickly she walks out the door and head to ino's to meet them there. When she reached their she was met with a smiley face ino and Karen "forehead, what took you so long?" she asks

"Its naruto" she said irritated

"What did he do this time?" ino asks bringing the tea from the kitchen

"That baka, won't leave me alone." she said taking her tea

"Isn't that a good thing?" Karen asks

"NO IT NOT!" she shouts slamming the empty tea cup on the table "I have no time for myself at all, as much as I love naruto, I can't stand being near him 24/7. Asking me questions after questions." she said before mocking what he said earlier, making ino giggle

"Personally forehead, I don't see whats the problem. Sai and I are usually busy so we don't have time to be alone and having sex." she said unashamed

"Ino's right sakura, sasuke and I haven't been alone either, if I'm not cleaning the house and taking care of the kids, sasuke is making a bigger mess for me. Most of the time he's on a mission so we rarely have physical contact." she said sadly

listening to there story sakura realize how busy everyone been, ~with naruto free maybe this was his way of wanting to get intimate with me~ she thought

"You guys are right, I guess I should give him some slack, After all he's been working his as of lately." she said smiling while thinking about the blond hokage

Smiling ino got up and put her hands on her waist "since we're on this topic I would like to ask you both a question." she said smiling devilishly at both of them, making them gulp

"Are you guys gonna tell me how big is sasuke and naruto's Dic-"

"INO!." both girls said while blushing furiously

"What I just want to know." she smirk before adding "If you want I can tell you about sai's." she said making them blush even redder

Elsewhere, while sakura was away naruto told the kids about her expecting again, this was a surprise to them. When sakura came home that day they were being very nice to her. Making sure she wasn't straining herself, cooking dinner which the house almost got burnt if it wasn't for rei who stop the madness. Naruto being naruto decides to wash sakura clothes and hang them outside. This furious her even more, why, Because naruto half ripped half of her clothes and to put icing on the cake while trying to hang it outside, the stupid baka with the help of shinachiku drop her undergarments making it fall on the ground. The whole town saw her lingerie and thong, and kiba had no problem addressing it to them, which made sakura so embarrassed that she sent naruto to the hospital for two weeks, and shinachiku well lets just say he had nightmares of his mom.

After naruto was discharge he thought he saw sakura's stomach getting bigger these couple of days, and decides to address it when she was trying on her new clothes.

"sakura-chan." he said coming behind her and putting his hands on her stomach

"What is it baka?" she said

"I love you so much, even big you still look beautiful." he said

"Thanks narut-." she said but then realize what he just said

"What do you mean, baka." she said turning to face him "is this your way of calling me fat." she said angry

Naruto confuse tried to explain but sakura had already beat him to it, literally. "That's what you get for calling me fat." she said about to leave when she ran in the bathroom once again

The next day, naruto was loosing confidence, he thought it would be easy like how he handled tohru, chiku and hanami, but sakura's mood swings were making him tiered

"Kit you are one of the most stupidest person I know." kurama said

"HEY, WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?" he said

"You'll see, but for right now I'll just enjoy the show." he said grinning

"BASTARD!" he screamed before rubbing his temple

Sakura marched in Karen house with ino while screaming "I REALLY CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE" she said

"Whats wrong this time?" Karen said while vacuuming

"One word, naruto." ino said giggling

"That baka, I tried to get intimate with him but he pushed me away saying its not the right time, then he pats my stomach." she said fuming

Sasuke who was with shikamaru talking about man stuff, glare at the intruders before shaking his head, not wanting to be anywhere near the girls He got up and walk to the study room, follow by shikamaru who said "troublesome." while following sasuke

Anyway Karen and ino watch as sakura walk back and forth complaining about naruto, some of the things she said made them laugh but they soon stop when sakura gave them the death glare.

"I mean yesterday he called me fat and even pats my stomach. His been doing that for the past few weeks." she said making Karen and ino give her a knowing look

"I think you should talk to naruto." the blond said

"She's right, it's about time you tell him how you feel, instead of keeping it in." Karen replied this time sitting on the couch

"You think so, guys?" she asks

"yes, I'm pretty sure he will stop pestering you once everything is sorted out." ino commented before adding " and then you can have a mind blowing se-"

"INO!" she said not wanting to hear her today

"What I didn't say anything wrong?" she said looking at the two blushing females

Later on that night, sakura dressed in a very sexy outfit, one that would make pervy sage proud. As soon as naruto enters the room, he questioned about the light being turned off, he search for the switch and was about to put it on when sakura walks out the bathroom seductively. To say naruto was pleased was an understatement in fact he was more than pleased. He watches as she grabs his hand and takes him to bed, then she push him on the bed making him fall back. Slowly she got on top of him and starts kissing his neck seductively while touching and calling his name. Naruto was getting turned on by sakura's display of affection, he was gonna kiss her when she comes back up, when he realize he can't have sex with her.

Quickly he got up confusing sakura "whats wrong naruto?" she asks hotly

"Look sakura-chan, we can't not in your condition." he said

"Naruto what are you talking about?" she said making him sit back down

"Don't act like you don't know sakura-chan, I know that your pregnant." he said surprising her

"What did you just said naruto." she said making sure

"I know your pregnant sakura-chan, so you don't have to pretend to hide It." he said expecting her to shout at him, but instead he was confuse to see sakura rolling on the bed laughing uncontrollably

"Whats so funny" he said pouting

Taking a big breath she said "I*laughs*can't believe *giggles* this whole time*chuckles* you thought *giggles* I was pregnant *smiles*." she said

"Aren't you?" he asks

"No way baka! What made you think that?" she asks

"I saw the pregnancy test on the bathroom floor." he said plainly "and also you've been throwing up lately." he said almost forgetting that part

"Baka" she said lovingly "I bought the test thinking I was pregnant but it came out negative. So I threw it away, and the reason why I've been throwing up is because tsunade made these pills to loose weight, she told me to try it out and see if it will work. Part of the side affect is having diarrhea and throwing up." she said simply

-O- naruto said before adding "I feel so stupid, but sakura-chan I was kinda worried there." he said

"I believe three is enough for right now, until hanami grow older.' she said purring in his ears seductively

"y.. ….y..y..Your r...r...right." he said trying to come up with some words to say

"Naruto" she said

"Yeah…sakura-chan." he stutter

"Take me." she said, grinning he pounce on her and said the most perverted thing she ever heard "Because of you I didn't get to eat dinner, so you will be my dinner for tonight." he said making her blush "baka!" was all she could say before naruto devour her


	6. Chapter 6 secret santa

Secret Santa

Summary: naruto have been disappearing lately, and sakura decides to get to the bottom of it.

It was a beautiful day, sakura was moving on her bed trying to get more warmth from her lover. She stretch her arms only to feel an empty bed sheet, opening her eyes she lazily yawn and look to her right wondering where naruto was again. This wasn't the first time this has been going on; sakura has notice for the past couple of week's naruto been disappearing every morning without saying a word. She didn't know if she should worry or let it go, But Damit! She was curious as to what that idiot was up too.

"I don't know guys, he won't even tell me whats going on, it just pisses me of with all the secrecy." she said now sitting at ino shop

"I...I don't think its anything bad sakura-chan, maybe he just need space." hinata said shyly while rubbing her stomach

"Space for what hina?" "I mean besides from being the hokage he has free time to hang with his family." she said pouting

"Hmm, what if he's cheating." ino said making the two look at her

"THEIRS NO WAY THAT BAKA WOULD CHEAT ON ME!" she defended upset with ino suggestion

"sakura-chan right ino, naruto-kun wouldn't cheat on anyone." she said

"Come on guys think about it, if the guy been leaving every morning without telling you, what else could it be?" she said "unless he found someone else." she smirk

Slamming the table sakura shouts "YOUR WRONG INO, NARUTO IS NOT LIKE THAT, HE LOVES ME, THAT'S WHY HE WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON ME!" she practically scream

"Ok...Ok...Calm down." she said closing the cashier, she walk towards sakura with an evil smirk replacing her anger with questions "how about we spy on him, that way we will find out what he's up too." she said

"No!" "I trust naruto he wouldn't cheat." she proclaim getting up to leave, but ino grab her hand "just think about it forehead, I know your dying to know." she said

Sakura was in a dilemma she didn't want to spy on naruto but at the same time her inner self was telling her too to discover what that baka was hiding. She wanted to know if he was really cheating like ino said. Making up her mind she sigh and said "naruto wakes up at extra early so be ready to make our move." she said before turning around and leave

Elsewhere, naruto was busy having fun with the kids, every time they would ask him some random questions and take pictures with him. He was surprise no one notice it was him, A few weeks ago he didn't even know who this Santa Claus guy was until Lee told him about this weird foreign tradition over seas. Ever since that day everyone in the village has been excited to go to konoha mall to take picture of him especially the kids wishing for a gift, which their parents will get.

"Mr. Santa, is it my turn yet?" a little boy about four asks, making naruto smile sheepishly

"of course young man." he said, After the last kid tell him what he want he ready himself to go home, after all it was Christmas eve. Jus when he was about to leave he saw sakura walking by, quickly he hide so she wouldn't notice him. while hiding he thought back to what lee told him

Flashback

"Listen naruto, this job is a secret. No one must know who you are, not even your family." he said while putting his cast leg on the table

"But I cant hide it from them." he wine

"look naruto, as much as I would like to help making all the children smile with my fighting spirit." he said raising his fist before putting it back down "I cant, tenten put me on probation until my leg is better again." he said sadly

"Cheer up father, I shall be this Santa Claus, and make you proud." his son said

lee smile at him before they called each others name like he once did with his sensei, ten ten sighing shook her head why _did I marry him again_ she thought before putting her hands on her hips and look stern at her son "your not going or doing anything, mister." she said

"But mother." he said

"Listen to her mister, besides you still didn't finish your 2,000 laps around the track." he said making her son gasp with realization

"Your right father, please excuse me while I finish." he said before running of with determination

_What a weird family_ naruto thought

"So until the day is ending on Christmas, please keep it a secret." he said bowing his head repeatedly

"o.k.… I get it. I won't tell sakura-chan." he said

End of flashback

Sighing he watch as his wife walk away, but stop to admire a beautiful kimono and hair pin that was on the mannequin. Naruto could see how much she wanted it, but when she sadly walks away he decides to enter the store. After his little talk with the manager he left happily and went home. The next day when naruto left the bed, sakura was prepared. she got up with her ninja outfit and create a shadow clone to decorate her house while she meets ino and hina.

"Glad that you made it forehead, I actually thought you coward out." she said earning a glare from sakura

"Let's just get this over with."

"Whats wrong with her?" the new voice known as Karen said fixing her glasses, ino just shrug her shoulder and followed sakura

the four friends have been following naruto all day, they were seriously getting know where, first he stop at lee house to see how he was doing, then he did some hokage work. Which sakura gloat about saying theirs no way her naruto would cheat on her, after words they saw him walking to meet up sasuke and they spared.

"We are seriously getting no where." Karen said bored

"She's right, we should just go home to our lovely family." sakura said, but was quickly stopped by ino who told her that their leaving, just when they were about to follow them kakashi snuck behind them scaring the crap out of them.

"What are you guys doing?" he asks

"Jeesh, sensei could you warn someone next time." sakura replied glaring at her former teacher, but he only grin behind that mask of his "if I do that wouldn't be fun." he said

Ino rolled her eyes and was about to walk away when she saw sasuke walking towards them, _we are screwed_ she thought

"why are you guys watching us train?" he thought before adding "and you karen, you told me you were going to go and buy gifts for the children, so why are you here wasting your time." he said stern making her gulp and quickly got up and apologize "I'm sorry sasuke-kun, I just wanted to help sakura as much as I can." she said getting him curious

"Help with what?" he asks

"I can't say." she said blushing

"Why?" he asks

"I'm sorry I can't tell you." she said, sasuke sighs and grabs her hand surprising her before dragging her along to god knows where. The trio plus kakashi watch them leave before going back to their task "well I'll just leave since no ones gonna tell me whats going on." he said poofing away before they could even talk to him

"Great, we just wasted time. Naruto must have been ahead of us by now." she said

"Come on we can still catch him, I'm pretty sure he didn't get Far." ino said

So once again the trio followed his footstep with the help of hinata ability and they were able to track him all the way to the mall.

"Great, He could be anywhere." sakura cheeped in

"look over there." hina pointed, both girls watch him entered the sakura was looking at yesterday making her gasp, but it soon turn to rage when she saw a women talking and laughing with him while he smile sheepishly. She could see the blush on her cheeks and naruto scratching his head, as soon as the lady touch his shoulder sakura was about to march in their and give them a piece of her mind, but ino held her back "don't do this sakura, your just gonna blow our cover." she said

"But. He…I can't believe this." she said enraged

"Its ok sakura-chan I'm sure he has a good explanation for this." hinata replied not believing it herself

Quickly they duck when they saw naruto stepping out the store with a bag and the lady waving at him. "I think we should wait a little to see what happens next, or would you like to stop." ino said sadly while looking at her friend, who looks about ready to cry emotionally.

"No… let's just see what else that baka is hiding from Me." she said sniffing

"Ok" she said

So the trio followed him to a stand there he walk to the bathroom, when he came back out they were extremely surprise to see him as Santa Claus. They watch as he played with the kids and take pictures with them, after the last one leave he went home to spend time with his family. "So I guess we solve the mystery…neh sakur-"she said turning around to see her gone

"Where did she go?" ino asks "don't tell me she's." she thought before sighing

Meanwhile, naruto was heading home when someone grab his hand, turning around he gulp when he saw an angry sakura "sakura-chan." he said scared

"How could you baka." she accused, confusing the shit out of him, but he soon got the wrong idea. _Don't tell me she found out_ he thought

"I'm sorry sakura-chan I was gonna tell you.' he said

"I can't believe you would do this to me, after everything we went through." she said

"I know, I was gonna tell you, but lee told me not to tell anyone." he said

"Oh... So lee knew too." she said cracking her fist

"Yeah and tenten and kakashi-sensei an-"he said stopping when he saw her chakra rising

"SO THEY KNEW YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME, BUT THEY DIDN'T TELL ME!" she screamed taking him of guard

"NANI!" he said "w-wait sakura you got it all wrong." he said panicking when he saw her walking to him

She continues to walk towards him refusing to listen, throwing punches at him, but he dodges it. It continues like that until naruto had enough, the next punch she does he grab her hand and pins her to the tree, making the snow that was on top, fall on his head. "Listen to me sakura-chan, you got it all wrong, I would never cheat on you." he said seriously

"I don't know what made you think I would do something so dishonest, but believe me when I say that you're the only one for me, dattebayo." he said

Sakura out of breath from her fight with naruto, calmed down to control her breath. Listening to his words she realizes how wrong she was to accuse him of cheating. Guilty she puts her head down in shame, but naruto quickly grab her chin and kiss her forehead telling her it was ok. Smiling he was gonna say something when the snow that had fall on him went inside his Santa costume. Quickly he let her go and start screaming and moving to get the snow out of his suit, seeing him act like this made sakura laugh even harder.

When they reached the house, they both took their shoes off and went by the fire place. Sakura noticing the mistletoe smirk and said his name, then she points up and he grins, bringing her closer to kiss her. Shina and tohru walk downstairs to see their parents, but stopped when they saw their mom kissing some fat bastard.

"Who the fuck is that bastard." tohru said to shina

"I don't know, but how could she do this." he said almost in tears

"Your right, if dad see's this he will get so mad." tohru said

"We have to do something before dad finds out." he said grabbing his kunai

Both boys look at each other and ready themselves before jumping in the air and throw their kunai at the man. Naruto seeing this quickly grab sakura and move out the way before it it him.

"put my mom down, you fat pig." shina said before charging at them man, but naruto block his attack sending him flying, just when he was about to put sakura down tohru snuck behind him and almost stab him but he grab his hand with his one hand and slam him to the floor "kids you got it wrong" he said

Before laughing, this angered shina and tohru. Naruto heard a poof and saw tohru clone disappearing, he look up to see both boys about to attack him when sakura stopped them "SHINA, TOHRU, STOP RIGHT THEIR!" she screamed making them stop what ever they were doing

"But mom." shinachiku said

"No but, I can't believe you were about to hurt your father." she said glaring at their shocking face

"FATHER!" they said

Naruto smile and took the fake beard off "Hello boys." he said sheepishly

Feeling guilty they both apologize and sakura offered to punish them, but naruto told her not to since its Christmas. Once everything was cleared out naruto hands sakura her gift, when she opens it she was surprise and happy but then everything started making sense now, why he went in that store and why he had been disappearing. Even though he did all of this, she still felt guilty for not trusting him. That night while the kids were asleep, sakura decides to do something she never done before, that was to dress up as Misses Claus wearing the most skimpy outfit ever. She smile when she saw the look on naruto's face especially how hungry he looked, moving on the bed while lifting her but up showing him her thong, she said in an innocent yet seductive way "I've been a naughty girl this Christmas, what ever should I do." she said

That sentence alone made naruto forget his humanity and take sakura like a beast lets just say that night the whole neighborhood was scared when they heard a beastly growl.


	7. Training Disaster

**Summary**: shinachiku and fugaku train

**I'm not good with fighting scenes so dont complain, also i decided to make naruto's sons relationship like their dads well how i saw it XD so if you don't like the relationship than thats your problem **

* * *

><p>Naruto and sasuke watch their sons go against each other, each throwing kunai and dodging each other attacks. Shinachiku was hiding in a tree calculating fugaku next move, he knew enough about him to know what his next attack was, but what he wasn't ready for was his friend activating his Kotoamatsukami. Yes the Kotoamatsukami, as we all know this technique lets one control the other person mind and opinion. you might be wondering why a child at such a young age have this eye, well it's a mystery yet to be solve, well on sasuke part. You see fugaku was some how born with it, at first sasuke was jealous but that jealousy turn to proud. Yes sasuke uchiha was proud of his son, he believe he will become very powerful.<p>

"Fugaku, you bastard, how dare you use that on Me." shina said watching his clone walk towards his friend who hasn't move an inch, he was too busy distracted by the scene when he felt it, someone behind him. "Game over, shit-head." he said with a kunai on his neck

Shina gulp you could see the sweat dropping on his face _so it was a decoy after_ _all_ he thought, before smirking. He poof leaving a wood in his presence, the real shina who was hiding somewhere else jump in the air , making fugaku look up to see him heading towards him " eat shit, bastard." he said using his strength to knock him out, but as an uzamaki not everything goes as plan because fugaku predicted his move. Quickly the youngest uchiha grab his hand and flip him, making him hit the ground. Pissed of shina quickly got up and create the rasengan, then he head straight towards him. The youngest uchiha stayed calm while waiting for his friend attack, but what he wasn't expecting was for shina to trip on a small hole making therasengann head straight towards sasuke and naruto.

Naruto came back out after making some ramen at sasuke house; he was so excited to eat his food that he didn't see the rasengan coming, but sasuke who saw it quickly push naruto out the way, dodging the attack. Shina on the other hand was embarrassed that he slip up, he didn't want to look at his friend right now.

~I can't believe I slip in front of that bastard~ he thought before adding ~his probably smirking right now, ready to tease me~ he thought pissed, but what shinachiku didn't expect was fugaku to help him up.

"Come on shit-head, how long are you gonna kiss the floor." he said amused, this earned a glare from shina

"Say that one more time and I'll let shiori circumcise that dick of yours." he said making him tense, just thinking about kakashi daughter with them needles made him annoyed, not because of what shina said but for one reason only she wants to steal his best friend. He knows she likes shina, and she tries everything to interrupt their training time, but what's not surprising is how dense shina could be sometimes, either that or he's just ignoring her feelings.

Grabbing his hand shina lift himself up and with one leg trip fugaku making him fall hard on the ground "now we're even bastard." he said smirking, fugaku was gonna say something when they heard naruto screaming bloody murder, both boys watch as he sob over his ramen before screaming his son name "SHINACHIKU YOU BAKA!" he said making sasuke animatedly sweat drop

"Naruto its just ramen, you just make a new one." he said

"Just ramen… JUST RAMEN! Are you crazy teme, ramen is like my family, we respect and cherish it. You of all people should know this sasuke. "He said accusingly, but sasuke ignored him and walk inside

"HEY TEME, DON'T JUST WALK AWAY WHILE I'M TALKING!." he yelled following him inside, the two friends watch them leave and look at each other before fugaku broke the ice "your father is really weird, now I see where you got your weirdness from." he said getting up and turning to walk away before shina chased after him yelling and cussing at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Few years back<strong>

A young boy was walking with his mom to school; he was upset because he didn't want to go. Looking up at his okaasan he squeezes her hand tightly while biting his lip. Sakura stopping by the gate bends down and look at her son, smiling she touch his cheeks "shina, everything will be fine. There's nothing for you to be scared of." she said watching his eyes get teary

"b-b-but okasan I don't want to leave." he said

"It won't be long shina, your dad will be here to pick you up." he said getting his hopes up

"Really?" he said making her nod

"Besides if that baka doesn't come, tohru will come." she said, shina pout at that, he love his brother but he wants his dad to pick him up from his first day.

"promise you won't cause any trouble, and will listen to your sensei." she said taking her pinky out, shina looked at it at first before smiling cutely making old people who were passing by squeal at how cute he was. "I promise okasan, shina will be the best student ever." he said joining his pinky with his mom, while doing so some kids snickered while others ignored him. Speaking of ignored, a young woman was running after her son, calling his name and telling him to stop, but the boy pretends not to hear her.

"Fugaku, wait!" she said making him stop, she walk to her son and grab his hand, but he removed it

"Why are you acting like this?" she asks not pleased

"Father said not to show any weakness, not even at school." he said looking at his mother

"But it's ok to show a little when you're around your mother, besides it's your first day and I want to remember this forever." she said now becoming a fan girl, she tries to hug him but he moved before her hand could wrap around him. He walk to the gate with his red hair swaying, passing shina who was waving at his mom before grabbing onto his pouch and walk inside.

Sakura turns to see Karen, surprise she smile and walk to her "karen, when did yell get back." she asks

"Oh we came last night, I'm sorry for not informing you." she said

"Its ok…glad to see you again, By the way how is your son…fugaku right?" she said

"He's ok ... Just like his father, he's starting school today with shina." she said

"Really? Shina will be glad to see his friend again, well that's if he could remember him." she said giggling

"I'm sure they will remember each other, I mean they were practically inseparable as a baby, with fugaku being overprotective of him."

"You're right, anyway I'm meeting ino right now for lunch. You want to come?" she asks

The redhead smiles and said yes before both girls walk away leaving the two unlikely boys alone, full of strangers.

**To Be Continued…..**


End file.
